1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery case of a headphone for storing a battery to supply drive power for the headphone and a headphone having the battery case.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known a noise-cancelling headphone capable of providing music in preferable environment while cancelling ambient noise (hereinafter, also called environmental noise) by outputting as mixing the music with a cancelling signal which cancels the environmental noise (e.g., see Japanese Patent No. 2562708).
The noise-cancelling headphone disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 2562708 collects environmental noise with a microphone unit which is attached to a headphone chassis. The noise-cancelling headphone disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 2562708 converts the environmental noise into an electric signal. The noise-cancelling headphone disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 2562708 generates a cancelling signal to cancel noise which is audible for a user as passing through the headphone chassis based on the environmental noise converted into the electric signal. The noise-cancelling headphone disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 2562708 is configured to input the cancelling signal to a headphone speaker unit along with a music signal and to output the cancelling signal and the music signal from the headphone speaker unit.
Such noise-cancelling headphones require a power source to supply drive power to each structure. Further, wireless headphones also require a power supply to supply drive power for performing wireless communication. In a case that a battery is used as a power source in the above headphones, it is required to arrange a battery case to store the battery.
In general, a battery case of a headphone is fixed inside a headphone chassis and an opening portion is covered with a cover. Then, a battery is mounted to and dismounted from the battery case while opening and closing the cover (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-287018).